The Attempts of the Amateur
by 1cosmicgirl
Summary: A collection of oneshots from my foray into Bones fanfic around Season 6. Experiments with voice, style, tense and mode. Never published here. The first is angst, but then it's B&B all the way.
1. One Moment in Time: A Oneshot

**The following pieces are my Bones fanfic collection. I wrote these between August 2010 (pre Season 6) and June 2011 (post Season 6).**

**They're a bit different. I hope you find something here that you like.**

**~ Cosmic**

**One Moment in Time (based on Season 6 spoilers)**

I take a deep breath. Smoothing down my dress, I step through the large oak door.

I see him instantly.

There is no mistaking him, really. Standing there in his dark grey suit. Nervously nibbling his lip. His son by his side. The sun streams in from the stained glass window and catches his dark hair. Somehow he manages to look more handsome than I have ever thought possible. He is focused on the door and his face breaks into that smile when he sees me.

I pause and look into those chocolate eyes. He returns my gaze and I feel my breath quicken.

For a moment we are the only ones in the room.

The past flashes before us - our first case, our first kiss, our time apart- before the roller coaster ride which we have travelled slows to a halt. Nine years. But now we are here. Today is a turning point. From today things will be different.

My breathing slows and I lift my hand to sweep away the stray strand of hair from my eyes. I feel the tear that has gone astray. What? No, not tears. I'm not supposed to cry. Not today. Get emotional, yes, but tears? Too much has passed between us for me to be crying today.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The sound of the door opening prods me and I turn.

I see her standing there.

She begins walking down the aisle. I am unable to take my eyes off her. She looks stunning. More beautiful than I have ever seen her look. Her dark hair swept up, her eyes wide and bright.

I stare into those eyes as I have done so many times before. I see the past. I see the present. I see what will become of us.

Then I see the tear.

There is a glint in her eye as she brushes the stray strand aside and I see the solitary tear escape and roll over her delicate cheekbone.

I stifle a gasp.

She blushes and shrugs slightly. A small smile forms. I am shocked but as I look deeper into her eyes, I understand. Today is a turning point for us. For all the games of the last nine years it has come to this. Even she, who can hide her emotions better than anyone I know, lets down her guard sometimes.

After today things will be different.

And we both know it.

I give her a reassuring smile and she continues to walk slowly towards me. There is no longer a need to be scared, or nervous, my eyes tell hers.

I am here. And I always will be here. I am not going anywhere.

You will always be My Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

My eyes take in his gaze and I smile back. He saw the tear. I look at him and pause slightly, but he continues to give me that warm smile that has always given me so much comfort.

Yes, everything will be ok.

This step into the future is the right one. It is logical. It is what has to happen next. No, what needs to happen next. What should happen next. There is no need for me to be nervous. He will be there.

As he always has been.

As the hypnotic sounds of the quartet begin to echo through the church I turn quickly. It breaks our connection. I see the white gown preparing to make its way through the door. I step into my seat and look once more at him.

This time he is not looking back at me.

He is drinking in his bride.

I sigh quietly to myself.

Yes, things will change. For as much as I love him he needs more than me. For as much as we will still be in each other's lives, it will be different now.

I watch my partner, my best friend, as his bride walks towards him- the joy, the smile, the love - radiating from him.

He is happy, which is all I ever want for him.


	2. The Choice: A Oneshot

**I wrote this oneshot between Hole in the Heart & Change in the Game...it's what I thought the 'big change' from the promo was going to be...oops...**

_**The Choice.**_

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan."

We glanced at each other as we sat down opposite Sweets. After years of counselling, work and intertwined social lives, we knew enough about the young psychologist to recognise that he was nervous. He was fidgeting; playing with his tie; rubbing his chin. This was not usual Sweets behaviour and it made me feel uneasy.

My gut told me that something was up. This was not going to be a regular session.

I looked again at the woman sitting next to me. She had crossed her legs and was sitting straight. She had smoothed her skirt over her knee and was now twirling her dolphin ring. A move she made unconsciously when she was unsure of a situation. She too could sense that something was not right. I sighed. If Bones could recognise the thickness in the air, then this was not going to be easy.

It was time to get to the point.

"What is it, Sweets?"

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan."

Bones answered with a hint of frustration in her usually controlled voice. "You've already said that bit."

I heard the young psychologist sigh and watched as my partner furrowed her eyebrows and leant back in resignation. She attempted to exude an air of indifference. But I knew her better than that. She was worried.

Sweets spoke.

"Right. Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, it has come to the attention of the FBI that the status of your relationship has somewhat, ah, changed."

Bingo. So that's what this was about.

I smoothed down my tie and saw Bones shift in her seat.

The air was still for a moment. I could feel the anger rise within me and I was ready to unleash on the wary young man, when she spoke.

"And how did this come to their attention?" Her cool blue eyes did not flinch. Her voice had regained its assured composure. I had seen Temperance Brennan in control many times. This was not the time for me to interrupt.

"Well, Doctor Brennan, it has been noticed by a number of Agents." Sweets swallowed nervously.

"Right, Agents." I could see the furrow in her brow deepen. "Is it not part of your role, Doctor Sweets to inform the FBI of any matters that come to your attention regarding their Agents?" She emphasised her words with a bite that seemed to make Sweets wince.

Sweets sighed and looked at her sadly. "Yes, Doctor Brennan, it is my responsibility to confirm to the FBI any changes that may affect the work of their Agents."

Her eyes flashed. "I see. So, Doctor Sweets", the emphasis on his title did not go unnoticed "what precisely did you confirm?"

I sat quietly and watched the two of them as Sweets leant forward. His change in position, a way to close the distance between them, went unmatched as Bones remained resting against the back of the couch. Her only alteration was a crossing of her arms. She, as I, was grappling with the idea of what our friend had done.

Sweets coughed uncomfortably. "Dr Brennan, please, we are all aware that you and Agent Booth have embarked on a sexual relationship."

"Really, Doctor Sweets? Are we?" She didn't skip a beat.

"Well, yes we are." Sweets continued to lean forward. This time he included me with a sweep of his hand. "The change in your demeanours; the increased physical contact; they are all signs that something has changed."

"And indeed it has, Doctor Sweets." Bones looked triumphant. If that was the only evidence he had, she was sure she had the upper hand. The coolness returned with an air of smugness. I knew this Bones; she was going to make him squirm. Ordinarily I would have enjoyed the process, but today was different. There seemed to be more to it.

"Ahh, Bones…" I reached over to touch her arm. I saw Sweets smile and I gave him a glare, realising that I was proving his point.

"It's fine Booth, I'm very interested in what Doctor Sweets thinks he knows".

I looked over at Sweets. What did he know? Clearly not the truth, for even though he had spent enough time with us over the past weeks, he didn't know everything. His face, however, carried an edge of sadness; of discomfort. Almost as though he regretted the situation before him.

It was time to get involved. I leant forward. "Sweets, what's going on?"

"Listen, Agent Booth…"

"Get to the point, Sweets."

"Ok," The look of discomfort remained. "The FBI has a policy that Agents don't date contractors Agent Booth, you know that."

I bristled. He couldn't be serious. "And so?"

"And so, I need to inform you, that you and Doctor Brennan need to make a choice, Agent Booth. You are either professional partners or involved in a relationship – I'm afraid you can't do both."

I sat back. Unbelievable. Of all the possible scenarios, I had not expected this. The sick feeling crept into the pit of my stomach. Either. Or. Not both. After seven years as partners, after everything, I would be forced to make a choice between which Her I wanted.

I sensed the tension in the room and looked over at her. I saws her clench her fist and before I had the chance to reach out, she leant forward.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "You cannot be serious."

Sweets nodded his head slowly "I'm sorry Doctor Brennan, but I'm afraid I am, the FB…."

"Ridiculous". She stood up and circled the couch. "Absolutely ridiculous." I started to see the tears form in her eyes, as she sensed everything she had achieved start to slip away. "We have a proven track record. We have an unbeatable crime solving rate. We are the best. And the FBI wants to separate us because they think we're doing what everyone has suspected for years? And as for you, Doctor Sweets, you're supposed to be our friend. How could you? How could you put us in this position, after everything…"

I stood up to join her. "Bones, I…"

She looked up at me with panicked eyes. "No, Booth, no! This is wrong."

I enveloped her in my arms. I could feel her getting overwhelmed. I could sense the regret seeping in. I needed to stop this before it engulfed her. I needed her to know what was important.

I whispered quietly in her ear, "Baby, listen to me: There is no choice."

I looked down into her eyes. I saw the pain. I saw the conflict and the anger. And then, I saw it: the realisation sink in. And a wave of relief swept through me. Finally, we really were on the same page.

Her blue eyes widened, her mouth formed a smile and she let out a sigh, "You're right, Booth. There is no choice."

With that she took my hand and guided me towards the door. I turned to Sweets. He watched us and nodded.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm going to miss these sessions, you know?"

I nodded. There was no longer anything to discuss.


	3. Home: A Oneshot

**Written post Season 6 - a nice and fluffy one!**

**Thanks for reading my pieces. I had a dream last night which may just have inspired me to get back to writing... let me know if you think that's a good idea...**

_**Home**_

You walk towards the door of his apartment. It's been a long day. Your feet hurt. Your back is sore and the heartburn has made you cranky and emotional. You snapped at the interns, barked at your publisher and became a sobbing mess when baby Michael decided that your amulet made a good teething ring. You manage a smirk. Clearly he has taken after his parents when it comes to Egyptian artefacts.

You feel frustrated by the lack of case work, but know that it is only for a while longer. It was easier in the beginning, but now the tiredness has kicked in. Going out in the field is not an option. Plus, he wouldn't hear of it. You smile at this thought. Yes, your FBI knight is in his element now – he's always tried to look after you, right from the start. Making sure you ate. Making sure you slept. And now, well, now he has the perfect excuse. Not that you mind. You shake your head in wonder, just amazed at how your life has turned out.

You take out your key and pause to unlock the door to your home. Home. Yes, that's what it has become. Since that fateful night and the subsequent revelation you have spent more time here than at your own place. It has been 7 months. Your toothbrush is in the bathroom. Your clothes- those that fit- are in the wardrobe, and the fridge is filled with your favourites and cravings…yes, you know, it is time to end the lease on your apartment. But old habits die hard and the thought of surrendering so completely to him still scares you – just that little bit. Some may call it stubbornness…you call it being logical. The 'just in case'. But deep down you know the truth. This is your home now. With him. Wherever he is.

As you turn the key in the lock and quietly open the door, your overly alert senses capture the subtle changes from the entrance hall. The flicker of candlelight from the living room. The smell of your famous mac and cheese (that he has perfected) coming from the kitchen. The soft jazzy sounds from the stereo. You notice the daffodils on the table by the door and smile. He's always thinking of the little things. You hear the soft footsteps come down the hall, and turn to see him. He smiles, that soft, beautiful smile that you know is yours.

He walks over.

"Hi."

"Hi," you reply. He leans over and brushes your nose with his. You smile and look into those chocolate eyes that have always managed to make you melt. He breaks the gaze to look down at his hands which are now resting on either side of your belly.

"And hi to you, too." You cover his hands with yours just as he feels the kick. The smile increases. He's just had another connection with his unborn daughter and the magic spell that binds the three of you together is intensified by the power of the simple movement.

He takes your hand and draws you towards the main rooms.

"Why don't you go and have a shower, dinner's almost ready". He kisses you on the cheek and you head wearily to the bedroom, happy to take a moment to soak up the serene bliss that envelopes you when you are in his presence. The simplest touch, the smallest smile makes you feel like the luckiest woman on earth. It could have been tricky, but it was the most natural progression. There was no fear or uncertainty or indecision. It was just right.

You join him for dinner and you share stories about each other's day. You laugh at his jokes, he teases yours and you feel at ease. The long day is over. Now you can rest, knowing that the quiet routine which often ends with you falling asleep on the sofa and him carrying you to bed will start soon. He'll make you a peppermint tea to help your digestion. He'll rub your feet – making sure to avoid the pressure points that induce labour, and finally he'll bring out the tub of vanilla icecream that is your craving of the week and help you dig in as it rests on your bump waiting for a poke from your little girl. You shut your eyes for a moment. How could you ever have thought that this wasn't what you wanted? You open your eyes and they connect with those of your love.

He stands up and leans in, giving you a tender kiss which tastes of the wine he had with his dinner. He takes you by the hand into the living room. The candles continue to flicker and the gentle sounds have now been replaced by the melody of your song.

"Dance with me."

You glance down at your fluffy slippers, yoga pants and his grey sweatshirt and look at him quizzically. With him in his sweatpants and FBI t-shirt, you make quite a pair and you laugh.

"Like this?"

"Absolutely."

You give him a smile. Why not? This is what your life has become now. Comfort. Ease. Embracing the moment. No regrets.

He pulls you into his arms. You rest your head on your spot on his shoulder and close your eyes as you both sway in unison. Moving as one.

He rubs your back and nuzzles your hair and you sigh in contentment. You pull him closer and look up. The candle flickers in his eyes and he looks more in love at this moment than ever before. You know that his expression is simply a reflection of your own. You feel the pull of his soul and know that this is where you belong.

"Happy?"

"Unbelievably."

"Marry me."

You pause. You look into his eyes and see the look of shock and for a flash, you are transported back to the night on the sidewalk when you told him the news that changed your lives.

And then he smiles. The same big goofy grin that he had back then.

"Yes."


	4. A Holy Pilgrim's Kiss: A Oneshot

**I wrote this after The Blackout in the Blizzard but before the finale. **

**Blizzard staggered me because I was amazed that B&B actually went there and discussed the inevitability of their union. This is how I thought it might happen…**

_**A Holy Pilgrim's Kiss**_

It was tentative at first.

The hand hovered over mine – unsure as to whether to lower itself. Unsure of the effect it would have. What it would change. I watched it decide – yes, no, before it blanketed my own smaller, more delicate in its shadow.

It stayed there quietly. Tentatively. It did not move at first. I watched it carefully- not daring to look up at its owner. Not wanting to break the spell. The hand was strong. It had lived. It had fought, loved, killed and caressed. It had wiped away tears and struck those who had caused pain.

But tonight, tonight the hand was careful. It was gentle and timid. It had tried before, to no avail.

Slowly, its thumb moved and small circles began to be drawn on my skin. The hypnotic swirls soothed me, yet it was difficult to disguise my ragged breath. The fingers curled and grasped my hand. It held tight and pressed gently. It reassured as it took on a stronger confidence.

The hand gently lifted mine from the back of the chair and as it did, I finally followed the path, past the dark sleeve toward the chiselled features of its owner. My breath caught as my eyes met his. They held mine just as our hands caressed. The shyness. The uncertainly. The gentleness. They were all there in pools that were more familiar to me than my own.

He began to walk backwards. Still holding my hand. Still holding my gaze. I followed him as he led me to the dancefloor.

I smiled. A dance. He wished this for me once. Happiness, he said, with its love, laughter, purpose and friendship included a dance.

He smiled gently and pulled me towards him. His eyes never leaving mine. His hand never letting go. He rested his other on the small of my back. On his spot. The place where he had guided me, comforted me and let me through the world.

I rested my other on his shoulder and he pulled me closer. A contented sigh left me. His eyes never left mine. They searched. They questioned. They showed an honesty.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

I laughed. "Ah, so this is my present?" I asked.

He looked bashful. "No…uh.."

"It's ok Booth. You're here."

I felt his arm tighten around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm here…Is that enough?"

I took a deep breath and looked deeply at the man in my arms. The man who I thought I had lost. I removed my hand from his shoulder and placed it on his chest. I played with his lapel and for the first time, broke from his gaze.

"You know what the definition of insanity is, don't you?" I looked back up at him with a smile.

He laughed.

"Yeah I do…how about we just go for fourth time lucky?"

With that he leaned in and kissed me.

It was tentative at first…unsure of itself before becoming stronger. More confident.

When our kiss ended he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love my gift, Booth."

"Happy Birthday Bones."


End file.
